


September 5, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered the minute his daughter replaced his toilet with a cat litter box.





	September 5, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered the minute his daughter replaced his toilet with a cat litter box to get even with him for a recent boring sermon and songs.

THE END


End file.
